The Best Man
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He said I do, then she did too, and she walked back down the aisle holding hands with the best man.


The idea for this songfic has been in my head for a while, so I finally put it to paper. The song used in it is Blaine Larson's The Best Man. Enjoy, and please remember to review.

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Don't sue, I'm happy, and everyone has a good day.

This songfic is dedicated to Paige and Andrea, for being their usual nutty selves.

Ethan sat on his parents bed and watched with wide eyes as his father threw his clothes into a suitcase. "Daddy, where you going?" the five year old asked, but his father just closed his suitcase and carried it out of the room.

The little boy climbed off of the bed and followed his father down the hall, moving his chubby legs as fast as he could to keep up with his father's long strides.

At the front door, his mother was holding his little sister and wiping tears from her cheeks.

His father opened the door and took a step out into the pouring rain, and Ethan grabbed the tail of his coat and held on as tightly as he could. "Daddy, don't go!" the little boy pleaded. But the older man pulled his coat out of Ethan's fists and walked into the pouring rain.

After a few minutes, Ethan watched his mother slowly shut the door and lock it. Then she turned to her son and plastered a smile on her lips, saying, "How about some ice cream, Ethan?"

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen, sitting at the table as she laid his sister in a playpen, then pulled out two bowls and two spoons. "Ethan, I love you, sweetheart," she said softly as she scooped ice cream into the two bowls.

"I love you too, Mama. When's Daddy coming home?" he asked, and she froze, then placed a bowl of ice cream in front of him.

"Baby, I don't know if your daddy's coming back," she answered softly, and he glanced at her before taking a bite of the ice cream. "But you know what? We're still a family. You, me and Lexi. We're going to be just fine."

He nodded, and they ate the rest of their ice cream in silence.

_My mama got married _

_To someone I barely knew _

_They had me _

_Then they had my sister, too _

_I was too young _

_To understand why he left _

_But how it broke my mama's heart _

_I'll never forget_

"Mom, why do we have to be all dressed up?" Ethan asked, and Alex sighed and combed her son's hair.

"Because. You and your sister are meeting someone very special tonight, sweetheart," Alex explained, picking up Lexi in her arms.

Ethan's eyes widened, and Alex laughed, then said, "Don't worry, honey. You'll like him."

The doorbell rang, and Ethan scrambled out of the room and down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the front door.

With butterflies in his stomach, Ethan opened the door, gaping in surprise at the man in front of him. He craned his neck upwards, then said, "Hi."

The man knelt down so that he was eye level with Ethan, then he reached out and shook Ethan's hand, saying, "Hi there. You must be Ethan. My name's Bobby."

Alex came to the door, and Bobby rose back to his full height, smiling at her as he said, "Hi, Alex."

"Hey, Bobby. Come on inside," she murmured, and he stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind himself. "I see you met my son. This is my daughter, Lexi," she said, motioning to the three year old hiding behind her legs.

Bobby smiled at the curly haired blond, and she smiled bashfully, then hid behind her mother's legs. "They're wonderful," he said softly, and Ethan watched as they both smiled at each other.

Later that night, Alex tucked her son into bed, then sat beside him and said, "Ethan, what do you think of Bobby?"

"He's nice, Mama," Ethan said, and he couldn't help but notice the little sigh of relief that escaped her mouth.

"I'm glad you think so, baby," she murmured. She leaned down to kiss his forehead, then ruffled his hair affectionately. "I love you, Ethan."

"Love you too, Mama."

She smiled at him, then stood up and walked to the door. At the door, she turned around and said, "Good night, baby. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Mama." She shut off the light and shut the door, and Ethan rolled over in his bed and went to sleep.

_It was three years _

_Before she met somebody new _

_And though I didn't have much _

_To compare him to_

_He was the best man _

_My mama ever loved _

_Not the kind that walks away _

_But the kind that don't give up _

_Devoted and true _

_Someone to look up to _

_Even a boy of eight could understand _

_He was the best man_

"Ethan?"

"What, Mama?" Ethan asked, looking up from his toy cars on the floor of his bedroom. She shut the door softly behind her, then walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Ethan, what do you think of Bobby?" she questioned, and he put his toys down.

It had been a year since Bobby had come into their lives, and Ethan thought the world of the large, big hearted man. He taught him to do all sorts of things, from riding a bike to building a go cart. Sometimes he even thought about calling Bobby Dad, but he wasn't quite sure yet, even though Lexi called him Daddy on occasion.

"I like him a lot, Mama," he finally said.

"Well, he sure loves us," she murmured, wringing her hands in her lap. "And... and I think I love him."

Ethan looked at her with wide eyes, and she sighed and extended her arms out to him. He crawled up into her lap, and she held him as she said, "Ethan, no one is coming into this family unless they love us, and we love them. I wanted to make sure it was alright with you, because there's a good chance that Bobby... might become part of this family. How would that make you feel?"

He thought for a moment, then snuggled against her as he said, "Would Bobby be my new dad?"

She held him tightly and said, "Yes, baby. He would be your new dad. Would you like that?"

He thought he wouldn't like it, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of having Bobby for a dad. Finally he answered her. "I want Bobby to be my new Dad, Mama," he stated, and she smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her son.

_He called me his son _

_And I called him my dad _

_He was like no friend _

_That I had ever had _

_H__e taught me how to drive a nail _

_And build a go cart _

_And how to love a woman _

_With all of my heart_

"Alex?" Bobby asked while the four of them were playing a game of Monopoly.

"What, Bobby?"

Ethan watched with interest as Bobby stood up slowly, then knelt down in front of his mother.

"Alex, I love you, and I love Ethan and Lexi," he murmured, taking her hand into his. She held her hand to her mouth as he reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box. "I never thought I could be as happy as the three of you make me, and I want us to be a family. Alex Eames, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, opening the box.

Alex's eyes filled with tears, and she glanced over at her children, then back at Bobby's wide hopeful eyes. "I... yes, I'll marry you," she murmured, and he slid the ring onto her finger, then leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

He ended the kiss reluctantly, then he turned to Ethan and said, "Ethan, I was wondering if you would be the best man?"

Ethan smiled and nodded, and the four of them settled back onto the couch to watch a movie.

_One night we watched him _

_Get down on one knee _

_And ask Mama to be his wife _

_And he asked me_

The processional began, and Ethan stood beside Bobby as they watched Alex to walk down the aisle. Bobby's breath was immediately stolen, and Ethan smiled proudly as she walked up to them on the arm of his grandfather.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the preacher asked, and John Eames took a deep breath.

"Her mother and I do," he said softly, and he kissed his daughter's cheek before releasing her arm and finding his seat in the front pew.

Bobby sucked in a breath and his hands trembled as he carefully lifted Alex's veil, and Ethan watched as the preacher began to speak about love and finding the person you were meant to spend your life with.

Finally Ethan listened as they promised to love, honor and cherish each other, and he smiled as the preacher pronounced them husband and wife. They kissed softly, then linked their hands together and walked back down the aisle.

Ethan looked at his little sister, and she smiled at him and reached for his hand. He took her hand, and they followed their parents down the rose petal covered aisle.

_To be the best man _

_And I stood by his side _

_As he lifted the veil _

_Of that beautiful bride _

_He said, "I do" _

_Then she did too _

_And she walked back down the aisle holding hands _

_With the best man_

_He said, "I do" _

_Then she did too _

_A__nd she walked back down the aisle holding hands _

_With the best man_

The End

A/N: Well, hope ya'll enjoyed that. I'm off to return to my batcave and write more stories!


End file.
